bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard/Gallery - Raj
Howard and Raj The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Howard.jpg|Howard is happy with Raj's ability to talk to a woman in the form of Siri. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj and Howard in Howard's lab. SWI16.png|Raj has to take the TARDIS if he wins. Tcc-8.jpg|Howard receives an email from the US Air Force. Tcc-9.jpg|The guidance system is working. Tcc-10.jpg|What do we do about the Air Force email? Fe31.png|Raj and Howard meeting Claire the screenwriter. Fe28.png|Getting to know Claire. Tcc-11.jpg|We have a working prototype. TBBT - Season finale.jpg|Howard and Raj. Raj howard kiss.jpg|When Raj kissed Howard. 0305.jpg|Raj and Howard working on their song. 0302.jpg|You can't dance to it. 0308.jpg|How can Archie take on Predator? TST-4.jpg|Oh yeah. Zz17.png|It won't work for me. ZZ2.png|I can get it to work. Nj2.jpg|Raj's new expensive toy. TSO-13.jpg|Bernadette telling them to tone it down. TSO-14.jpg|Footprints on the Moon rocking quietly. Hanging out in Howards shop.jpg|Hanging out in Howard's lab. HS26.png|In Leonard's lab. HS25.png|Raj and Howard in Leonard's lab. Well keep rockin you keep rollin.jpg|We'll keep rockin'; you keep rollin'. Trent likes their post.jpg|Trent likes their music. SWI25.png|I was a badminton champion. Pong7.jpg|Raj and Howard. BigBran13.jpg|Smelling Penny's lingering scent. Pole10.jpg|Howard and Raj. Dev4.jpg|Raj just learned about his parent's separation. Dog3.jpg|Howard, Raj and Cinnamon. Pole5.jpg|At the North Pole, Raj and Howard plan to kill Sheldon. Cof13.jpg|Yea right. It was first come, first served. Nuts6.jpg|Why did you bring Bernadette? Creep2.jpg|Fascinated by the doctor's iguana. Ny10.jpg|Consoling Raj. rv55.png|Should I answer their email? A30.jpg|Raj's over pampered dog, Cinnamon. vi7.jpg|You're jealous of me. Solo1.png|Footprints on the Moon practicing. ju44.png|The girls already know. TBTA-28.jpg|Is that Mark Hamill? AWS74.png|That's Mark Hamill! ju45.png|You're busted, dud. Road3.jpg|Talking over Stuart. Boy10.jpg|Playing games in the telescope lab. rv23.png|We have stability! rv24.png|The working prototype. rv25.png|An email from the Air Force? Stage2.png|Caltech cafeteria. The stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|Howard and best man Raj at Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence Howard and Raj smiling.jpg|At the bachelor's party. The launch acceleration raj and howard.jpg|Trying on their tuxes for the wedding. Thur3.jpg|Raj and Howard shocked while watching "House of 1000 Corpses". Judy10.jpg|Raj using cough syrup to talk to women. Din12.jpg|Howard and his universal remote wand. Din9.jpg|Howard and his universal remote wand. Ext34.jpg|Giving Howard a taste of his dessert. vi9.jpg|Raj complaining about his two women. Disc5.jpg|Raj and Howard. Bu61 (1).png|Hearing Sheldon's apology tour explanation. TAA-6.jpg|Raj helping Howard out with the kids MrsZack4.png|Howard inviting the guys to dinner. Clos4.jpg|Creeped out by Raj's attention to his dog. 381012.jpg|Raj getting ready for the Human Relations woman. 43d.jpg|Raj and Howard spying on Sheldon. Kat7.jpg|Caltech lunchroom. TTD-14.jpg|We have a drone. TTD-16.jpg|Creepy Stuart. Tenas2.png|Howard and Raj in the hot tub. Tenas3.png|Finding the lost drone. Tenas19.png|Drone watching Raj and Howard. Para1.jpg|The nerdy wrestlers. TTR-7.jpg|Comparing Tesla and Edison. TGM-3.jpg|Watching cricket. TCR-1.jpg|Howard needs Raj's help to plan a birthday party for tomorrow. TCR-2.jpg|Howard comes to see Raj and apologize. Flash15A.png|Raj can't talk to women.-2010 TGM-4.jpg|Cricket in a bar. 10.14 TE-1.jpg|Raj and Howard with the support group. finale13.png|Raj is willing to ask Ramona out. 10.21 TSA-4.jpg|Footprints on the Moon band. fl24.png|Howard and Raj in line at the movies. fl30.png|Raj brought his can seat. Para4.jpg|Courage test: keeping one's hand in with the spiders. Eat2.png|Howard and Raj. Pic5.jpg|Why didn't you tell me? Tj15.png|Howard and Raj and their song. Tj11.png|Quick reconciliation. gt11.png|Playing video games and bragging. gt13.png|I don't know whose bed I'm waking up in. gt17.png|Driving and bragging. gt25.png|Are you mad at me? Fe11.png|Arguing with Raj about the film "Frozen". gt27.png|You are jealous. S6EP05 - The guys dancing.jpg|Dancing to a Star Wars game. Judy11.jpg|Howard and Raj. Urn3.png|I come from a broken home! PPP12.jpg|Follow the future Mrs. Wolowitz. ER4.jpg|Their band found a fan. Ice23.png|The probe is operating fine. Ice9.png|Heading to Hindu temple. Ice8.png|I didn't know you were so religious. Ice4.png|Raj worried about his space probe project. Amy12.jpg|What have we done? Sf3.png|And you didn't tell me? The stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. Monster8.jpg|Howard delivers a message from Lucy to a depressed Raj. The stag convergence Howard and Raj smiling.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. Lert16.jpg|Please look in on my mother while were gone. Past14.png|Raj and Howard performing. Past13.png|Archie vs. Predator? App11.png|Working on Thor vs. Indiana Jones. App10.png|Working on their song. App9.png|Howard harmonizing with Raj. Mil34.png|Amused by Raj. 10.07 tve-2.jpg|Footprints on the Moon return. 10.07 tve-19.jpg|The new "Fun with Flags" theme. K32.png|Automatic back door. K33.png|Trying to get the back door opened. 10.08 tbbi-9.jpg|Raj likes a lady. V3.png|The "Fun with Flags" house band. V10.png|Not even a sandwich. Bb27.png|She left and Howard got his free AP. bn19.png|You see, I was at the doctor’s office and the folder was right there, so I took a peek… bn112.png|...and her godfather. TRR14.jpg|working on Halley's floor creaks. TRR13.jpg|Finding the squeaks in the floor. TRR5.jpg|Working on the squeaks in Halley's floor. LRA48.png|Finding the squeaky boards. LRA49.png|Floor grid for their squeaky board search. BigBran13.jpg|Smelling Penny's perfume. Soki6.jpg|Guiding Leonard in his apartment. Ham11.jpg|refighting the Battle of Gettysburg. The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_7.jpg|Leonard with Sheldon, Raj, and Howard. 10.14 TE-1.jpg|Raj and Howard with the support group. 10.21 TSA-4.jpg|Footprints on the Moon band. TTR-7.jpg|Comparing Tesla and Edison. TTR-3.jpg|I do worry about my friends feeling too much. TTR-4.jpg|Huh?? Pc14.png|Howard apologizing to Raj. Pc15.png|Angry Raj. Pc27.png|Raj introduces Howard. Pc29.png|Howard and Raj keep complimenting each other. Pc30.png|The Howard-Raj bromace emerges. LH37.png|Howard knows that Bernie is in there. Neg19.jpg|Raj and Howard playing Fortnite. md7.jpg|You're such a yenta. md11.jpg|Howard joins them. TDO-5.jpg|This week would have been my wedding. Jt52.jpg|Not fooling Wil as Bill Shatner. Jt54.jpg|Raj helping out. Jt105.jpg|Wil! Wil Wheaton! TLA-17.jpg|Game play. ID37.jpg|A Vespa. ID38.jpg|Just like my old one. ID40.jpg|Cruising around for women. ID41.jpg|Trying to surprise Raj. ID42.jpg|I bought the Vespa. ID43.jpg|Twelve HO of Eye-talian thunder. ID53.jpg|Bert bought the scooter. TMC-3.jpg|The guy that wants to have his feelings hurt. matcon53.jpg|What are you doing here? matcon54.jpg|And can't stand the thought of another day without her. Then go. matcon55.jpg|Stay here. matcon57.jpg| Heart-felt hug. matcon58.jpg|Applauds. TCCO-14.jpg|Was it your left hand or your right hand Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Howard Category:Raj